solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Sullivan Travis
Overview Sullivan Travis is a simple man. From the swamp lands of Westershire, he is defined by his hard working nature. Physically, Sully is a tough guy. However, beneath the surface of his skin he is a complicated and troubled man. Appearance Sullivan is a tall 5 ft 11 Alenthylian man. Unlike his brother Balian he is built thick and strong as opposed to fast. He carries on his shoulders and arms impressive muscles stacked on top of more muscles; however he seems a tad top heavy to the point that he walks clumsily and often seems as if he might tip over. Sully has pale, fair skin. His eyes are a light, emerald green like washed out moss sloshing about the surface of a forest pool. His hair is a muddy brown colour. Sully has a hard face; yet his expressions are quite soft and characteristic of a sunny disposition. A soft, brown beard dresses his face. It looks well tended to and is obviously shaved by a hand with a gentle touch. If you were to examine his hands, you would realize that gentle touch is not his. His hands are scarred and calloused. They are the hands of an avid workman. Sully also has feet notable for being extraordinarily large. Sullivan has a very strange and uncertain way of walking. Most notably, he has a very pronounced, disfiguring limp which forces the majority of his weight onto his left leg. His is usually seen to be reliant on a cane to keep himself standing, however he can balance upon his two legs for a very short time. Background -''Early Life-'' Sully Travis, born Sullivan Atlas Travis, hails from the swampy plains of Westershire in Alenthyl. The Travis name in Westershire had become synonymous with a hardy, aggressive bunch of swamp-farmers. Sully and his family lived on the cusp of the forest's edge within a natural bend of the river shinshire. The homestead sat comfortably atop a man-made mound built of rock and earth. The soil was waterladen, and suffered intense leeching which made it infertile and tough. Life was tough on the outer rim of all civilization and Sully could recall more than one winter of his life where he nearly suffered the long sleep. He was twelve years old when his younger sister, only a newborn, suffered a terrible death wrought with disease and poverty during the deep cold. Sullivan and his older brother, Balian, still fail to talk about their emotions on the matter to this day. Sullivan liked and still likes his brother. They bare the same cross of an abusive father. Foster Travis, Sully and Balian's father, was a cruel and malignant man. He had no sympathy for his two "Lazy" sons, and would brutalize them for any insubordination. Their mother, Catalina Travis, was a very kind woman. She was gentle, and soft spoken. She was troubled by the faith and the church and couldn't stand how Foster treated her sons. After the death of her only daughter, however, Catalina was a broken woman. She suffered hugely, and while her sons were her only consolation, she no longer had the strength to stop her husbands dormant and inexorable rage. This period of their lives would forever shape Balian and Sullivan for better or for worse. -''Exile from Westershire-'' This abuse continued entirely through Sullivan and Balian's teenage years. Balian, for a long time, believed he may have deserved it. That he would have brought it on himself while Sully always resented the massive miscarriage of justice given unto him by the light. Sully thought that suffering his father was a malevolent misdeed and, in his later teenage years, would begin to rely on Alcohol as a crutch for his troubled thoughts. Balian and Sullivan, neglected by their father, learned most of everything they knew about manhood from their uncle Rurik. They feared and respected Rurik. After being abandoned by his wife, Rurik wandered off into the bog not to be seen for years. Their time in Westershire was not to last. On a routine trip to fetch ale from the Salty Sealion, a drunkard who had rooted dislike for the Travis family kicked off a brawl between the brothers Travis and after a lengthy, bloody fistfight, Balian stabbed the other combatant right in the neck with a broken whisky bottle. The man bled to death after a few moments; and despite the fact that it was entirely self defense, Sullivan and Balian continue to argue the necessity of the kill to the present hour. At that moment, Sully made a pact with his own self that he would never kill a person. His pact of no violence stands strong even now. Sully, with love for his brother strong in his heart, Left Westershire to help him avoid the noose. Going a few days in advance to find a new home for himself and Balian, and it was the land of Deurlyth, recently liberated from Alenthylian rule, that Sullivan new they would be safe. Known Associates Family Balian Travis Brother Rurik Travis Uncle Evanova Travis Daughter Friends Natalia Ikfel ♥ Fiance Galya Writhen Buddy/Peach/Thicc Pelokas Mieli Bosslady Khatun Bhatak Tulipalo Mieli Fiance Acquaintances Joahana Mieli Bean Seurallinen Pitkä Ahkera Faris al-Rashid Enemies None Personality Sully is a generally happy and hardworking character who carries a sunny disposition and a positive attitude. Likes * Hard Work * Reading * Drawing * Suspenders * Beards * The Light * Beetroots Dislikes * Heights * Large Spiders * His Father Quirks * Sully has restless hands, and often has to grip his suspenders to calm his hands. * He's a recovered alcoholic, but he still feels week around the strong stuff. * Sullivan walk with a pronounced limp, assumably due to an accident. He often carries a cane for this. Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-ciVlsNPRY Face Claim http://i.imgur.com/XuftiLb.png[[Category:Characters]]